Moi non plus
by Mayura02
Summary: Hey Malfoy, je t'aime! Pas possible, je vais péter un câble! POV de Draco, cadeau pour Rickiss :p


_Disclaimer : Les choupinous que j'utilise dans cette histoire appartienne à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et non à l'amatrice dernière classe que je suis !_

_Pairing : Comme d'hab. Heu, HPDM quoi!_

_Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un one-shot sur Harry et Draco, comme toujours Ceci est un POV de Draco, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, plus romantique, tu crèves. Enfin, à la relecture, je me suis dit que ce n'était quand même pas à ce point-là lol_

_Tout ça pour dire que cette petite histoire est dédiée à une amie qui m'est très chère, ma belle Kissy (Rickiss pour les ffneteurs !) que je remercie infiniment d'être là pour moi à chaque instant depuis que je la connais. C'est une perle (comme ces écrits chamboulants ) et j'espère que cet OS sera à la hauteur de sa cheville (Enflée suite à un événement sportif malheureux mdrrr). Ma puce, un sincère merci pour toi qui m'est si chère, je t'adore tant ! J'ai hâte qu'on soit à la semaine prochaine Plein de gros bisousme (Et l'histoire en option)._

_Voilà Hem… Je conseille aux personnes homophobes de rebrousser chemin car c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme !_

_Ha oui, une dernière chose, ne me lancez pas la pierre, la suite de DCFM arrive bientôt ! (Faut juste que je m'y mette mdr)_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

Moi non plus

Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais.

Fallait voir ma tête. J'ai cru à une blague, évidemment. Et puis... Ben... Et puis, ça a commencé à me titiller. Ca m'a prit la tête, en fait. Au départ, je pensais sincèrement que je n'en avais rien à foutre mis à par le fait que je trouvais ça bien marrant. La pensée d'en profiter m'a effleurée, bien évidemment. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Si tu avais effectivement des sentiments pour moi, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être m'amuser à tes dépens, te faire encore plus enrager, te faire languir, même… Et c'est là que les vraies questions ont commencé à m'assaillir. J'avais envie de savoir. Savoir si c'était vrai.

Ca m'excitait même pendant un moment. Et, au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que ça occupait sans arrêt mes pensées. A chaque fois que je te voyais, à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, à chaque dispute entre nous, je revenais sur le sujet. Mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus que je n'y pensais pas à d'autres moments.

Au contraire.

J'étais déstabilisé. Plus le temps passait, plus la question de savoir si tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi me taraudait. Tu penses bien que j'ai essayé de t'analyser. Je t'ai observé, des heures durant, en particulier lorsque l'on se parlait, enfin se disputer serait plus juste, et… Je n'ai rien décelé. Rien du tout. Tu n'as jamais changé, fidèle à toi-même, comme tout bon Gryffondor à sa maman. Mis à part le fait que tu as une belle langue de vipère, à se demander ce que tu fous dans cette maison parfois.

Mais bon, je diverge.

Il ne me restait pas grand-chose à faire alors, j'ai décidé de me renseigner discrètement à droite à gauche. La personne m'ayant confié ce secret en premier lieu fût, bien sûr, en tête de liste. C'est marrant, je n'aurais pas cru que cette fille soit tant portée sur les ragots. Elle fait tellement masculine que je la considère presque comme un homme. Et bien, je me suis bien trompé, au vu de ses petites confidences d'il y a deux semaines…

J'ai donc été trouver Millicent Bullstrode. Bien gentiment, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir tous les atouts dans ma poche, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien s'entretenir avec moi pendant quelques minutes et elle m'a lancé un petit sourire mystérieux, comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Faut être con, c'est évident mais bon, je reste persuadé qu'elle savait pourquoi je voulais lui parler.

Et son sourire s'est, bien entendu, confirmé lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet, de but en blanc. J'allais pas commencer à tourner autour du pot non plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre d'imbécillités.

Quoique…

Enfin bref. Je toussote un peu, me reprenant, gardant un flegme habituel face à Millicent qui paraît très fière de son effet. Mais quel effet, bordel !

-Tu t'intéresses donc à Potter ? Susurre-t-elle doucement, posant son regard sur le parc de Poudlard où je l'ai entraînée.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, rétorquais-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

C'est vrai qu'au fond, cela peut porter à confusion. Elle me balance l'info deux semaines auparavant et je reviens à l'attaque en la prenant à part. Y a de quoi s'imaginer des choses, je suis con, punaise!

-Ca a pourtant l'air de te faire quelque chose, sourit la jeune fille à nouveau, un peu moqueuse.

-Avoue que ça à son petit intérêt..., fis-je tout en regardant soigneusement mes ongles, mine de rien.

-C'est vrai, admit Millicent.

Et...? Et quoi, là? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, bon Dieu? Elle compte me faire attendre toute la nuit ou quoi cette perche avec son sourire suffisant à deux balles par rapport au mien? (Si parfait, il faut l'admettre...).

-Bon, j'ai pas toute la nuit Draco, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi, l'air un peu impatienté.

Mais elle se fout de ma gueule cette conne!

-Ce n'est pas pour dire mais, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui attend ici, c'est moi! Je murmure, un peu agacé par la situation. Loufoque, il faut malheureusement le préciser. Moi, dans une situation loufoque, par Merlin.

Et là, elle se marre. Comme la trois-quart dingue qu'elle est. Déjà qu'elle en a la réputation, y a pas à dire, ça se confirme! Me fait penser à une Serdaigle tout aussi tapée du cerveau, tiens...

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait glousser comme ça? Il me semble que c'est assez clair, je veux juste savoir d'où tu tiens que Potter en pince pour moi!

-Juste toi... Et ton envie de savoir. Bon d'accord, c'était pour te faire chier... Admit Milly en souriant toujours de cet air impénétrable.

Putain, je sens que je vais le lui faire ravaler à coup de scalpel, son rictus à la con!

-Du calme, Dray, je te taquine! Rajoute-t-elle d'un ton badin.

-Tu me prends pour ton ami ou quoi? Draco, c'est déjà bien assez pour toi, et encore! Et en ce qui concerne tes taquineries, tu te les gardes, tu les bouffes même!

Bon, ok, serait peut-être temps de me calmer si je désire obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Surtout vu la tête qu'elle fait, je crois que c'est mal parti... Joli, Draco, tu viens encore de foirer en beauté, félicitations, non non, j'insiste, tu es vraiment le meilleur.

-Ben, tes infos, t'iras les chercher ailleurs! T'es vraiment qu'un connard, pour qui tu te prends, Malfoy! Et là, c'est assez bien pour moi!

Oups, je crois que je viens d'en prendre pour mon grade. J'exagère? Sérieux? Bon...

-Milly... Je suis désolé, attends. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps alors je m'emballe vite et... Voilà quoi...

Je me suis excusé. J'en reviens pas. Je me suis excusé. J'en reviens pas. Je me suis... Bon, ça va, on a capté le message!

N'empêche que ça marche, elle se retourne (sûrement à deux doigts de me dire que « Milly » c'est bien trop pour moi, faut dire que ce serait mérité aussi) et me sourit, cette fois, sincèrement. Je suis vraiment un bâtard quand même. Elle est gentille cette nana. Je suis grave de m'exciter comme ça à cause de Potty.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai bien vu que, ces derniers temps, t'avais pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette, soupire Millicent, certaine de ce qu'elle avance.

Ha bon, j'ai pas l'air bien? Quand je pense que j'ai juste dit ça pour la retenir... C'est bien les femmes ça! S'inventer des choses avec des airs de conspiratrices sûres d'elles. Pff... Venons en au fait. Et mentons un peu, ça ne fait jamais de tort.

-C'est vrai... Je ne me sens pas très bien ces derniers temps... Garde ça pour toi, s'il te plaît..., fis-je d'un petit ton attristé.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance! L'entends-je répondre, les yeux brillants, contente que je la mette dans la confidence.

C'est fou ce que je suis bon comédien...

Merde, elle a l'air d'en attendre plus de ma part. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise, franchement? Désolé ma fille, je me fous de ta tronche depuis le début? Hem... Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne solution au final. Alors, j'attends. Je préfère qu'elle continue d'elle-même, pas envie de m'embarquer dans son jeu ni de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les conneries que je lui débite. Et ça paie!

-Bon, je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, te connaissant..., chuchote Milly en me lançant tout de même un regard d'espoir.

T'as tout compris ma belle, bon si on parlait sérieusement maintenant?

-Je ne préfère pas..., continuais-je tout de même d'un ton un peu plus dur, lui montrant par là que je serais inflexible sur le sujet. Okay, elle a l'air d'avoir capté la transmission. Changeons de cap maintenant.

-Je comprends. Tu veux en savoir plus sur Potter? Tu vas être déçu, tu sais.

-Comment ça? Demandais-je, soudainement suspicieux.

Me dites pas que j'ai fait tout ce cinéma pour rien!

-Ben, c'est juste une conversation que j'ai entendue entre deux filles de Gryffondor en fait.

-Qui ça?

Bordel, il ne faut pas que je m'énerve. Tout compte fait, cette fille est une dinde!

-Brown et Patil.

Et là, sa réponse n'est qu'un murmure. Je la vois qui évite mon regard. Tu m'étonnes, les deux plus grosses pipelettes de Poudlard! C'est de l'intox à cent pour cent ce qu'elle m'a refilé! Mais quelle...

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles iraient dire ça comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de lancer une rumeur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Hem non, pourrais-tu éclairer mes brillantes lanternes par tes réflexions d'illuminée s'il te plaît? Modifions cette phrase.

-Hem non, j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre là.

-Je veux dire que si elles ont eu une conversation concernant ce qu'éprouve Potter pour toi, c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose ou qu'elles ont entendu un truc! Me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Ca ne change pas le fait qu'on parle de Brown et Patil, les deux cruches par excellence! Affirmais-je d'un ton sûr.

Et même certain, vous les avez déjà entendu couiner ensemble?

-N'essaie pas de trouver un prétexte à ça Draco!

Ha, c'est bien, elle a compris la leçon.

-Je ne cherche pas de prétexte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu viens me voir, que tu me dis que ce cher Potty est fou amoureux de la Sex Bomb que je suis et que tu m'apprends pile maintenant que c'est de l'intox pure et dure provenant de la fameuse équipe « J'ai un QI en-dessous de 50 s'il vous plaît ». Devrais-je avoir une autre réaction?

Et je déclame tout cela en papillonnant exagérément des cils. C'est fou ce que j'ai la classe. M'étonnerait pas que Potter me trouve à sont goût, à la réflexion.

-Personnellement, je m'en fous. Si tu veux connaître le fond des choses, va falloir que tu t'adresses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, finit par dire Millicent, se dérobant sans aucune subtilité.

-T'es vraiment terrible, toi. Tu es responsable de cette conversation, je te signale.

Ca y est, je m'énerve encore. Ca commence franchement à me saouler.

-Peut-être. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à te mettre sous la dent.

Et voilà. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Et je suis encore là, comme un con, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Me renseigner par moi-même, c'est un peu comme signer mon arrêt de mort. Imaginez seulement si cela parvient à quelques oreilles malencontreuses, accompagnant des bouches un peu trop bavardes. Je serais vraiment mal. Peut-être même qu'on croira que je suis _intéressé_, moi, par ce débile pure souche qu'est Potter !

Mais, j'ai tellement envie de savoir…

-Attends ! Criais-je, rappelant honteusement Milly.

Franchement, après une conversation comme celle-ci, on peut dire que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines ! Et puis, une connerie de plus, une connerie de moins…

-Oui ? Se retourne-t-elle, tout sourire, paraissant bizarrement satisfaite.

Je serre les poings, c'est plus fort que moi. Demander un service à quelqu'un revient presque à me rabaisser. Mais cette curiosité mal placée qui s'insinue en moi est plus forte que tout et s'intensifie avec les jours. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que… Ho et puis merde, laisse tomber ! Grognais-je en me retournant. Pas moyen, y a vraiment pas moyen.

-Tu désires quelque chose, Dray ? Me susurre Milly comme la vile Serpentard qu'elle représente. Y a pas à dire, je la vois mal ailleurs que chez les serpents…

-Mmm… Bon, oui. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est et… J'aurai besoin de toi.

Ca y est, je l'ai dit. Je suis con. J'écharpe la première personne qui ose seulement insinuer que ce n'est pas nouveau !

-Je vois, tu veux que je fouine un peu partout.

Je déteste ce verbe.

-Disons que cela m'aiderait…

-Bien, c'est d'accord. Je le fais uniquement pour toi ! Précise-t-elle.

Pour qui d'autre, nigaude ?

-Merci, Milly…

Beuh, ça m'écorche la bouche. Et à voir son sourire, toujours pas parti cette saloperie, j'ai la nette impression de m'être fait avoir. Allez savoir…

---------------------

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la petite discussion que j'ai eue avec Millicent. Elle n'est toujours pas venue me trouver mais je la vois discuter avec beaucoup de monde. Des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle, des Gryffondor. Et cela attire l'attention. Forcément, les Serpentard sont des antisociaux par excellence, comment voulez-vous que cela passe inaperçu ? Je sens que je vais me faire capter en beauté. Par SA faute.

Et l'attitude ambiguë qu'elle a avec moi ne me laisse pas de doute quant à ses « entretiens » avec les élèves de cette école. Je prie pour qu'elle soit discrète.

Marrant, il suffit que je dise ça pour que je voie deux élèves de Poufsouffle, enfin je crois, difficile de ne pas les reconnaître ceux-là avec les têtes de pigeon qu'ils se tapent, qui se marrent en passant près de moi, en me regardant pour être plus précis.

Qui se foutent de ma gueule.

A moi.

Ni une ni deux, j'attrape l'une des deux brunettes par sa tunique et je la rapproche, bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Les yeux dans les yeux, je la sens vite mal à l'aise, se posant des questions quant à ma brusque réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Me demande-t-elle, un peu effrayée.

-Juste savoir ce qui te fait rire.

-Mais… Mais rien !

-Ho si, et par la même occasion, tu me manques de respect. Alors, je te conseille de répondre.

Sa copine s'agite un peu sur le coté, n'osant trop faire quelque chose. Elle finit par me supplier de la relâcher, donnant un flot d'explications peu compréhensibles. Au final, j'ai compris deux choses.

« Amoureux » et « Potter ».

Ca m'a largement suffit.

Je laisse partir les deux gamines et m'en retourne vers la Grande Salle, là où je trouverais probablement cette traîtresse de Millicent. Je crois qu'elle va largement payer l'affront qu'elle vient de me faire. A peine ai-je pénétré la pièce que je sens tous les regards sur moi. Putain, je me sens mal.

Et je_ le_ vois. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Un rictus moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que je décide enfin d'avancer jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Là, j'avise Millicent, me pose juste en face d'elle et donne un grand coup de poing sur la table. Le silence se fait. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je crois que je suis rouge de colère et qu'elle crève de trouille.

Il ne faut pas que je la frappe. Pas envie de finir à Azkaban pour cette truie non plus.

-Hey, Malfoy ! Entends-je hurler derrière moi.

Ho non, pitié, pas lui !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu piques une crise de nerfs ? Me demande Potter. J'entends dans sa voix un ton sournois. Je le sens de plus en plus mal.

-Ta gueule, te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, fis-je entre mes dents, fixant toujours Millicent comme si j'allais la trucider sur place. C'est une idée.

-Mais au contraire, je pense que je suis concerné…, continue-t-il.

Et là, je me retourne. Il se marre, le connard ! Il se pâme avec ses petits copains et ses yeux brillent tellement il paraît content. Content de me faire mal.

Ca va être deux meurtres pour le prix d'un.

-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta grande gueule, il y a quelque chose que tes deux pauvres neurones ne comprennent pas dans cette phrase ?

-Sont trop peu pour enregistrer le message !

Et il se marre encore, se foutant encore plus de ma gueule tout en riant de lui-même. J'aimerais bien savoir faire ça… Faut que j'arrête, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui, ce qui m'intéresse là, à l'instant, c'est cette petite connasse qui va en prendre pour son grade. Alors que je reviens à la future madame Frankenstein, j'entends _sa_ voix s'élever à nouveau.

-Malfoy ! J'ai encore oublié de te dire quelque chose !

-QUOI ENCORE, POTTY ! Hurlais-je presque, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans mes paumes martyrisées.

-Je t'aime.

Silence

Pause

Rires tonitruants

Pourquoi tout le monde rigole ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de marrant à ce qu'il vient de dire ? J'ai probablement l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau à voir la manière dont tous ces gens me dévisagent mais…

Bordel, il vient de dire qu'il m'aime !

…

Et là, je comprends.

Le franc est tombé.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je crève de mal. Là, dans la poitrine, juste à gauche.

Il sait pour la rumeur. Et il se fout de moi. Il dit « je t'aime » comme il me dirait « je te hais ». Quelque soit les mots qu'il m'adresse, ils resteront toujours blessants et insultants.

Alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire.

-Moi non plus.

Et je quitte la salle.

-------------------

J'essaie de l'éviter. Cela fait deux jours. Pour moi, c'est comme si des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis. J'en peux plus. J'ai fini par attraper Milly le soir même. Elle s'est excusée mille fois. Elle a fait l'erreur de discuter avec la petite Weasley. Qui s'est empressée de tout raconter à son fier chevalier. Bien entendu. Ca me débecte.

Là, elle m'a donné toutes les informations qu'elle avait collectées durant la semaine où elle devait faire son « job ». J'étais tellement abattu que je ne lui ai rien fait. J'en reviens pas. Moi, j'ai laissé mon honneur se faire souiller devant l'école entière. Et je ne me suis pas vengé. Mais la déclaration de Potter m'a laissé sans voix. Ce petit saligaud m'a bien eu.

Car j'y ai cru.

L'espace de quelques secondes, j'y ai cru.

Et, ce qui me fait peur, c'est que j'étais bien.

Presque… Heureux.

J'ai les boules. Je me pose encore plus de questions qu'avant. Même après le reportage intégral de cette conne de Milly concernant les improbables sentiments de Potter pour ma petite personne, je me sens encore plus mal. Elle a tenté de me convaincre qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans, qu'il parlait souvent de moi et qu'il me regardait à plein temps. Enfin, ce genre d'inepties.

Vous me croyez assez con pour le croire ?

Hé non, je n'en suis pas encore à ce point-là.

N'empêche que, maintenant, le beau Malfoy que je suis s'est pris une fameuse bouse dans la gueule.

Et avec ça, je ne sais toujours rien.

Mais le pire… J'ai de l'espoir.

-----------------------

Les jours filent depuis l'événement. Peut-être ai-je accordé trop d'importance à tout ça. Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir oublié.

Ils en ont seulement l'air aussi…

Malheureusement pour moi, il y a bien une personne qui s'en souvient. Je vous jure, le manque de bol que j'ai est au-delà de l'imaginable.

-Hey mon petit sucre d'orge ! Comment vas-tu ce matin, as-tu passé une bonne journée ?

Et voilà le retour de la voix moqueuse. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est une inversion des rôles. De vous à moi, j'ai horreur de ça. Je le fuis. Vous vous rendez compte. Il faut absolument que cela cesse, que tout revienne à la normale. Mais, ce qui m'inquiète aussi, c'est que cette situation m'amuse. Elle me plaît parfois. Je suis dérangé.

Tiens, faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde…

-Très mal et toi, Potty ? Ravi de constater que personne ne change, tu as toujours l'âge mental d'un môme de cinq ans.

-C'est vrai que tu dois en savoir quelque chose !

Et paf, dans ma gueule, mais où est passé ma verve !

-Avec toi dans les environs, c'est un fait certain.

Haaa, ma grâce habituelle revient.

-Tiens, au fait, mon beau Malfoy…

-N'ose même pas ! M'écriais-je.

Bordel, il ne va pas encore oser… Et si.

-Je t'aime comme un fou !

Et ce con m'envoie un baiser tout en gambadant vers ses crétins d'amis, très heureux de sa dernière réplique. Il faut dire que cela a le mérite de me clouer le bec. Pas moyen que je réponde quoi que ce soit. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin si, il y a juste une chose que je sais murmurer.

-Moi non plus.

----------------------

Y en a marre, tous les jours sont les mêmes ! Je n'en peux plus, il va me rendre chèvre si cela continue ! Du matin au soir, j'entends ses « je t'aime », ils résonnent même dans ma tête ! Cela me travaille, j'ai besoin… De faire quelque chose. Sinon, je crois que je vais prendre une corde et me pendre vite fait.

A cet instant, je suis à Pré-au-Lard. Je flâne seul dans les rues animées, jetant des coups d'œil indifférents sur les devantures des magasins attrayants. Pourquoi seul ? Parce que j'ai envoyé balader tous mes amis une heure plus tôt. J'avais envie de solitude. J'avais envie de réfléchir. Et cette sortie tombait bien, il fallait que je change d'air. Alors, je les ai lâché et maintenant, je me dis qu'il faut que je _le_ trouve.

Je veux_ lui_ parler.

Je veux que ça cesse.

Et en même temps, que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Au final, je crois que je n'aurai même pas besoin de le chercher. Vu qu'il vient de me trouver et qu'il se dirige vers moi. Bizarrement… Seul. Il me fait un petit sourire, un vrai sourire. Pas l'une de ces imitations sournoises dont je suis l'objet. Et il me regarde. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien ?

-Malfoy…

-Non ! Je l'arrête. A votre avis, pourquoi ? Et il rigole. Punaise, j'en ai ras le bol de tous ces gens qui se marrent sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu pensais que j'allais te faire une nouvelle déclaration ? Fit Potter à la place, une expression de pure malice jouant dans ses yeux.

Et je frissonne.

-Non, que vas-tu chercher là ? Mentis-je effrontément.

Il ne répond rien à cela et se contente de hausser les épaules. Il est mignon avec cette chemise bleu ciel et ce jeans trop serré. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais aimé les vêtements moldus. Mais sur lui… C'est sexy.

Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Je suis con, trop con ! Ca doit se voir, le rictus désobligeant fait son grand retour.

-En fait, je me demandais si ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre, me demande Potter en me fixant bien droit dans les yeux, montrant par la même qu'il est très sérieux.

-Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle technique de drague, t'as pas trouvé mieux sur le marché ? Fis-je en souriant sincèrement, cette situation m'amusant plus qu'autre chose.

-Que veux-tu, je ne fais pas dans l'originalité mais je teste quand même !

Et nous voilà tout deux, au milieu de la rue, souriant aux anges, aucune dispute dans l'air. J'ai l'impression qu'il a lu dans mes pensées quelques minutes plus tôt, quand je voulais le voir et lui parler tranquillement. J'ai envie que cela continue sur ce chemin, comme si nous avions toujours été amis. C'est étrange. Cette connexion bizarroïde qui nous lie en ce moment. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais, ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller boire un verre avec lui, là, maintenant, parce qu'il me l'a demandé avec un vrai sourire.

J'en ai envie.

Et je ne réponds rien. Je prends juste la direction des Trois balais, m'attendant naturellement à ce qu'il me suive. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Nous pénétrons dans le bar, nous trouvons une table et commandons chacun une bièreaubeurre. Les préliminaires sont passés. C'est quoi ce terme !

Hem…

-Potter, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as entraîné ici ?

Ben quoi, faut bien commencer la conversation, j'vais pas faire le poteau non plus !

-Hé bien, pour le plaisir de boire un verre en ta compagnie, tiens ! Me répond-t-il, remerciant peu après Rosmerta alors qu'elle lui tend sa bièreaubeurre. Je fais de même et j'attends. Est-ce que les gens prennent un plaisir malsain à me faire attendre ? Merde, je continue.

-Et où sont donc tes charmants amis ? J'ironise, bien entendu.

-Je les ai laissé tombé pour te chercher.

Il me décontenance. Il le sait. Et il boit calmement une gorgée de son breuvage pendant que moi, j'ai les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

-Ecoute, Potter, j'en ai marre, je veux que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu tout de suite ! M'écriais-je, mes lèvres ne formant qu'une fine ligne mécontente.

-Arrêter quoi ?

Toujours aussi imperturbable… Je vais le tuer. Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis, sans commentaire !

-Tout ça ! Tes déclarations, ta drague à deux balles, tes surnoms débiles !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui te demandais si je t'aimais ?

Est-il sérieux ce con ? Il en a l'air en tout cas. Ses yeux sont posés sur moi d'une manière si intense que je me sens trembler sur place. Trembler de quoi, au juste ?

-Je… Non.

-Arrête de mentir, Malfoy ! Et il roule des yeux. Boit encore un peu. Me regarde. Frisson.

-Bon, c'est vrai. Et après ? C'était une rumeur qui m'était parvenue et je me suis demandé si… C'était exact. C'est tout, pas besoin d'en faire tout un foin !

Je suis un peu gêné. J'en ai moi-même fait toute une histoire.

-Donc, tu as pensé qu'il était_ possible_ que je tombe amoureux de toi… Me dit-il perfidement.

Et là, j'ai la sensation de tomber sur le cul. De m'être ramassé la claque de ma vie. Evidemment. Je suis con. Bien sûr. Je suis un veracrasse. Bien entendu. Je suis un crétin fini. Putain ! Comment ai-je pu seulement _croire_ cette rumeur ! Comment ai-je pu y accorder le plus petit crédit soit-il ! Comment, bon dieu, Potter pourrait-il être amoureux de… De moi.

Pourtant… Moi…

Moi… Je suis bien amoureux de lui.

-Je me sens mal, désolé, il faut que je sorte.

Et là, pâle comme un mort, je sors de l'établissement. C'est plus fort que moi. Je sais bien qu'il va se poser des questions, qu'il va bien rire, encore, et se foutre du petit con prétentieux que je suis. Il faut vachement l'être pour penser que quelqu'un comme lui puisse ressentir des sentiments pour… Quelqu'un comme moi.

Hou là, je dévie, je sens que je suis bon pour une thérapie !

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Tout ce que je vois, c'est une petite ruelle en retrait et je m'assieds par terre. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et me replie peu à peu sur moi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… J'ai envie de pleurer.

Verser des larmes, pour y avoir cru.

Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Je suis désolé, Harry, tu as tout à fait raison. Tes moqueries n'ont fait qu'intensifier les choses mais tes questions m'ont ouvert les yeux. Merci de m'avoir fait mal.

Etrange. Je sens une main sur mes cheveux. Une main douce, aux longs doigts, qui caressent mes mèches blondes. Je me sens bien. Grâce à ce sentiment de plénitude, je crois bien avoir deviné la personne qui tripote mes tiffs sans aucune pudeur.

-Potty, lâche ma crinière, tu veux !

C'est pas très crédible, avec la voix éraillée qui sort de mes lèvres. Tiens, les larmes en prime, ça donne aussi. Manque plus que les vêtements de Ronnie pour que je lui fasse pitié…

-Draco…

Putain, encore un qui croit avoir le droit de m'appeler comme il le chante ! Mais il rêve lui ! C'est Dray ou rien ! Hem… Je crois que je viens de fourcher.

-Dray, écoute-moi…

Terrible, Dieu vient de m'entendre !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme un fou ? Me demande-t-il, sa main reprenant place sur une autre partie de mon corps…

Ma main, bande de pervers !

-Brusque envie de chialer, comme tu peux le constater, fis-je de ma voix d'analyste, ça marche bien pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il est immunisé contre tout le Potty.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu crois franchement que je vais répondre à cette question-là ?

Un peu trop agressif, j'en conviens. Surtout quand l'homme que vous désirez vous tend une perche de deux mètres que vous n'êtes même pas fichu de capter… (Je suis là pour ça, mon chou ).

Il soupire. Et s'installe à côté de moi, ma main toujours dans la sienne. C'est agréable, je me sens bien. Et celle-là, je vais la dire combien de fois !

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai marché dans tout ça ? Me demande-t-il d'une petite voix toute trognonne.

Je n'ai pas pensé ça, je vous le jure, c'est l'auteur ! (Meuh non…)

Je ne réponds rien, j'attends. Je sais qu'il finira par me le confier. Je confirme tout de même en pressant légèrement ses doigts hâlés, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Déjà, cela m'amusait beaucoup. Quand Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais savoir si je t'aimais réellement ou pas, j'avais envie de jouer. Et puis, toi aussi tu voulais t'amuser à mes dépens, ne nie pas !

Bon, fermons-là un peu et faisons l'innocent. Pff, marche jamais ces trucs à la con. Surtout quand on a une pancarte grosse comme une maison sur le dos avec marqué « Serpentard première catégorie » sur le dos.

-J'étais curieux ! Affirmais-je quand même, sûr de dire la vérité.

-Ouais, je suppose qu'il y avait de ça, ç'aurait été difficile autrement, ajoute Potter en souriant franchement. Mais il se fout encore de moi ce petit con ! Bon, le regard que je lui lance le fait s'excuser, c'est déjà ça… Humph.

-Puis, je me suis dit que cela pourrait me servir… Pas seulement pour jouer mais pour autre chose…, murmure-t-il. Son regard part un peu dans le lointain, il est beau comme ça.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je… Et si j'avais réellement l'envie de te draguer, Malfoy ?

blanc total

Non, cette fois, ça ne marchera pas ! Et puis, emploi brusque du nom de famille maintenant, hein !

Merde, je crois que je viens de parler tout haut. Je suis con, con, con, le plus con des cons !

-Même le roi des cons, si tu veux savoir.

Non, pas encore !

-Et si.

Je soupire. Et m'empêche de penser aussi.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que, cette fois, « ça ne marchera pas » ? Me demande Potter, l'air 'achement curieux. Tu crois que je vais te le dire, sérieux ! Cours toujours !

-Parce que j'y ai cru, la première fois…

Je l'ai dit. Je suis con.

Cool, cette fois, c'est lui qui a l'air d'être sur pause. Bouche ouverte, yeux dans le vague… S'il vous plaît, dites moi que je n'ai pas l'air de _ça_ quand ça m'arrivait ! Quoiqu'il est toujours aussi mignon…

Zoups.

Je l'ai dit tout haut.

Suis con.

Con.

Commmphhhh…

Ca y est, je m'envole. Ho My God. Ce type embrasse beaucoup trop bien. Et c'est un euphémisme ! Ses lèvres tendrement pressées contre les miennes, quémandant plus, toujours plus en étant si douces à la fois. Sa langue pénétrant lentement dans ma bouche pour partir à la rencontre de la mienne, pour la caresser, pour lui faire l'amour. Et ses mains. Ses mains sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque.

J'aime ça.

J'aime tout de lui.

Je le veux. En entier.

Et pour toujours.

Il m'a suffit d'un baiser pour le savoir.

Et cet imbécile arrête tout ! Et en s'excusant avec ça !

-Désolé Draco, quand tu as dit que j'étais mignon, je crois qu'un plomb a sauté, bafouille-t-il en évitant mon regard.

Seigneur, qu'il est chou ! Moi, j'ai pensé ça ! Oui et je l'assume !

-J'espère que ton machin va encore se péter la gueule souvent ! Réponds-je d'une petite voix sensuelle. Quoique, au vu de la phrase. Ahem.

Et j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras, rapprochant son visage du mien, ses lèvres tentatrices de ma bouche ne demandant qu'une chose. Les dévorer. Et je le fais. Je comble les quelques millimètres nous séparant encore et je plonge dans la béatitude la plus parfaite.

Je prends tout. Et ne laisse rien.

Il est à mouah, un point c'est tout.

Alors que, essoufflés, nous stoppons ce baiser paradisiaque, je l'entends me murmurer ce que durant de nombreuses déclarations j'ai du endurer. Et ben moi… Que voulez-vous ?

-Moi non plus.

Alors que je m'avance pour lui dérober à nouveau sa langue, il se dégage un peu, un air boudeur sur son visage. Qu'il est sexy, miam.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

-Bon, ça va, moi aussi ! Je peux t'embrasser, maintenant !

_The end…_

_Voilà, cette histoire prend fin et mes doigts peuvent enfin se reposer ! lol _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié car le soleil me tapait sur la tête donc, je m'excuse pour toutes les conneries que Dray a pu sortir (Le pauvre malheureux, je l'entends qui se plaint de la biiiip d'auteur que je suis… Ca va se payer ! Ahem)_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une petite review pour me faire plaisir ! (Si vous n'avez pas aimé, ben…Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ! lol)_

_Gros bisousme à tous !_

_Mayura_


End file.
